


“I am so tired.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [12]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depressed Mark, M/M, Worried Jack, tw: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twelve: Mark almost jumps





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so heavy, wow. I realised that I've been avoiding all my sad prompts (I have them all pre chosen) and if I continue this, then they'll all be pushed to the end. So, I have to start writing some to avoid that. Anyway, I hope you liked this.

They were both completely still. Jack, out of fear. Mark out of...well, he wasn’t sure. The rain with disorienting, but even in the dark, Jack could make out Mark’s outline, standing along the railing of the bridge. 

Jack couldn’t really remember how he got here. His last memory before this was walking into their shared apartment, only to find a note left on the kitchen counter and Chica scratching and whimpering on the other side of the bedroom door. The drive here was a complete blur. 

“Mark...please. Do-” Jack was cut off by a harsh laugh. 

“Don’t what? Don’t jump? Don’t kill myself? Jack… I am so tired. I tried. I really did. I hid all the harm I was doing to myself to save you from the pain of seeing me lose and I...I can’t anymore.” Mark turned slightly in his position to look at Jack, light glinting in the dark off of his glasses.  Even in the poor lighting, Jack could see the strained smile on his face. He let out a stuttered breath and took a careful step forward. 

Mark’s eyed him as he shifted away from Jack. It was only the two of them standing on the bridge this late at night. It was up to Jack and Jack alone to save him. 

“Don’t leave me.” Jack said. Mark’s eyes widened. It had been the last thing he’d expected to hear, yet probably the most important. Leave him? Mark thought in his own twisted way that he was helping Jack. Afterall, without his presence there any longer, Jack could find someone not emotionally unstable that he could love instead. Mark was a ticking time bomb and this situation seemed to prove it to him. 

Regardless, Jack was here, trying to convince him to step down and Mark was confused. Wasn’t this what he was suppose to do? The voices in his head were yelling at him all at once to make the final leap and yet he couldn’t. 

“I’m helping you. You don’t have to try and love someone broken anymore.”  Mark’s voice was strained and tight, like he was trying to hold back tears. Jack took another step forward. 

“Broken? Try? Mark, you were never broken to me. You were hurting, and I wanted- want- to be there to help you. I never tried to love you. I loved you from the beginning. Mark, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Jack said softly. His voice was almost covered by the roaring of the rain but Mark still heard him. Regardless, he wasn’t completely sure he believed him. 

The voices were getting louder and Mark clenched his eyes shut in pain. God, he couldn’t think and it was infuriating. Slowly, he opened his eyes again and when he looked back at Jack, the other man had walked close enough to be within arms reach. 

Jack held out a hand hesitantly. 

“Step down, please Mark. We’ll go through this together. I’ll help you. You won’t be alone.” He said calmly though his voice still threatened to shake. Mark hesitated for a moment, glancing over the side of the railing into the inky black water that was so far below him. He looked back at Jack and nodded, grabbing his hand. 

Jack carefully helped him down the ledge and pulled Mark into a hug once he was on even footing. Mark buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck before mumbling a trembling apology.

“Don’t say sorry. Let’s just get you home and warm. I’m sure Chica misses you…”


End file.
